


Shared Passions

by Jastiss



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Reader teleports to Eos, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastiss/pseuds/Jastiss
Summary: A strange portal at Longwythe Peak prompts your investigation, but upon closer inspection, it drags you into a world you've spent many hours exploring and daydreaming about... smack dab in the middle of Eos, discovered by your favorite group of boys.  Perplexed, they bring you with them to find your home, assuming you've suffered amnesia.  In the middle of it all, you catch the eyes of not only the Prince, but his Strategist as well.  Gladio makes a bold suggestion: perhaps they should simply share.





	Shared Passions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a fic giveaway over on my Tumblr for a now very good friend of mine.

It’s late, and you certainly have better things to do than start up yet another run through of _Final Fantasy XV._ Your body will kill you come morning when your alarm sounds and the lack of sleep causes fog to descend upon you but… your boys await, and who are you to resist?

It would be almost rude, really.

And so, you boot up your game, drumming your fingers on your arm as you wait for it to load up and happily hit ‘new game.’  Anticipation rises.  You slide your headphones in your ears to make the experience as lifelike as possible and get to playing.

You finish the quest to find Dave and notice a strange blip on your screen.  It’s off in the distance a bit, near Longwythe Peak: a bluish oval drawing your attention.  You sigh, hoping it isn’t a game-breaking glitch or worse, something horribly wrong with your screen.  Curiosity piqued, you navigate toward it, laughing as the boys on screen complain about the weather and the dust storms.

And hey, maybe you stop to take a few photos of Ignis and Noct along the way. 

It’s the strangest thing, this… well, you don’t even know what it is, whether it’s a glitch or a broken pixel or hell, aliens.  Up close it almost looks like the Crystal, and you laugh, thinking that maybe if you touch it, it’ll absorb you and somehow, someway, you’ll find your way to Eos so that you can hatch some nefarious plot to seduce your favorite chocobros.  It’s probably just the exhaustion taking over, but the hilarity of the situation overwhelms you, and you reach for your screen to touch the blip.

Nothing happens, as you suspect.  A solid three quarters of you is disappointed, actually.  It’s the damndest thing. 

If you’re surprised by your reaction, you’re floored when suddenly the room around you turns pitch black, all but the light of the glitch before you and you’re thrown forward.  There’s the odd sensation of falling through darkness, your headphones lost in the mix behind you somewhere.  Dust abruptly fills your lungs, grits your eyes and the world brightens, letting you see that you aren’t in Kansas anymore.

Panic sets in; you obviously aren’t in your home anymore.  Outdoors somewhere, drylands, sparsely populated, mountainous… familiar. 

Looking up, you note the form of a claw-shaped mountain, one you recognize as having gotten up and roared millennia worth of fury at you before trying to smash you into the ground.  This had to be a fucking dream…

It’s then you hear a familiar upbeat voice behind you: “Let me just get this shot!”

Your heart stops.  You know that voice.  Of course you know that voice, if the timers in your various save files are any indication.  You turn slowly, as if in a dream, to see four figures lined up to take a group photo and you notice, to your horror, that you’re in the shot.

“Huh, who’s that?” you hear Gladio question, and before you know it, eight eyes train on your location.  You're not an apparition, you're real.

You panic, overwhelmed by the situation.  Prompto, with the most experience in anxiety, approaches you first.

"Hey, hey, it's alright," he coos.  "Take a deep breath.  Who are you?  Are you hurt?"

You stare at him, the other boys looking on with curiosity.  "No?  I have no idea how I got here or how I get home.  This is so crazy.  Um.. I'm Y/N."

Ignis inches forward cautiously, as if you're a skittish anak calf, addressing Prompto and then yourself.  "She's in shock, Prompto.  My dear, you don't look well.  We were about to head into town for a brief respite if you would care to join us?  Perhaps we may find someone who knows you there."

You nod without thinking and begin following them back to the Regalia, your mind moving a million miles a minute.  Halfway there, a shout jars you from your thoughts.

"Imperials above us!"

"Thanks!"

The boys look to you nervously, but your body finally kicks in just as the axemen drop nearby.  Your jiu jitsu training calms your mind and you flow easily with the four boys, their impressed gazes following as you expertly block, throw and toss the occasional strike to keep the enemies off balance.  Ultimately, you lock the enemies into submission that one of the chocobros may finish the troopers of with their weapons.

You've trained long enough that you can basically fight on autopilot, affording you time to watch Noct and Ignis up close.  It's surreal, but exhilarating, the way they move so easily together, so perfectly in sync.  It leaves you wondering if that translates into other areas of their lives as well...

The last trooper falls and all eyes turn to you once more.  You blush.  All the attention is certainly making you feel twitchy.

"Magnificent," Ignis praises.  There's a curious glint in his emerald eyes that you can't quite place.

"Tch, yeah, better than the gorilla over there," Noct adds.  He, too, has a particular _look_ , something that you just can't figure out.

Gladio reaches over and captures Noct in a headlock.  "Hey!  Says the scrawny wimp!"

Prompto simply shakes his head and touches your arm gently, steering you in the direction of the Regalia.  "Let's get going before another one gets us!"

That's how you find yourself wedged delicately in between hulking Gladio (whose chocolate eyes roam over your form appreciatively) and sleepy Noct (who thinks he's being sneaky as he side-eyes you).  Prompto chatters away at you from the front seat to Ignis' dismay ("could you kindly remain in your seat proper?") and the strategist's intense gaze meets yours in the rearview mirror more than once.

It's too much, and a hysterical giggle bubbles out of you.  The boys glance at you, then at each other, but no one says a word.

In Hammerhead, they seek the counsel of Cindy, asking about anyone who might have some knowledge as to your whereabouts.  You play dumb, knowing it's best for them to think you're suffering a bout of amnesia than to go rambling on about being from another world, having knowledge about the events that will befall them.  Predictably, nothing turns up, and you stand awkwardly as they hold a silent debate beside you.

"Y'all travel 'round some, why don't ya take her with ya?" Cindy suggests.  "I'd reckon it's yer best chance a findin' someone that knows her."

More silence, but Ignis breaks it before long.  "We can't very well leave a lady stranded.  Noct?"

Ocean blue orbs seek yours, as if probing your very soul.  They hold for a moment, his expression shifting: incredulity, curiosity, appreciation, acceptance.

"Whatever.  Fine with me," he says outwardly, but you feel something stormy emanating from him.

From your position, you don't see Ignis' eyes narrow.

~~~

A few days pass of traveling here and there, doing odd quests for townsfolk and hunts as they search for someone who's familiar with you.  You grow accustomed to the boys carefully avoiding you in the tent, Gladio's heat at your side in the Regalia, his idle flirtations and his tendency to share the books he reads on long car rides.  During the times the sleepy prince was awake, his ire sparked if he saw you leaning close to his friend, brooding more than his was prone to.  Even in sleep, Noct seem to give off this electric energy, shocking you whenever your knees touched.

Prompto kept things light with jokes and his incessant snapping of his camera, Ignis regaling you with information on the areas they traversed, trading knowledge and witty puns with you wherever possible.  All in all, it was a rather pleasant experience.

Once you arrive in Galdin, Noct's eye light at the endless expanse of sea, reflecting the rapidly setting sun.

"We're not leaving until I've fished every last fish from this place," he announces, immediately heading off for the nearest dock, Prompto in tow.

"Hope there's a place to camp nearby," Gladio laughs, making off down the beach to find a suitable area.

Ignis remains, standing awkwardly beside you for just a moment before facing you, a gentle smile upon his blush lips.

"I suppose that leaves us.  Well, my lady, I don't suppose you enjoy the cliché long walks on the beach?" He asks.  Through his confidence, you can see hesitance, fear of rejection behind those emerald eyes.

You don't even have to consider before replying with a slightly breathless, "yes."

The strategist holds his arm out for you, a true gentleman, and you take it, a happy smile straining your cheeks with its intensity as the two of you make your way to the powdery white sand.  The silence between you is amiable as you shuffle along, the deep reds and pinks of sunset a beautiful backdrop to your stroll.

"It is said Galdin Quay would pale in comparison to Altissia," Ignis says at length, and you turn to see a peculiar expression on his normally stoic face.  "However, I can't imagine it would be able to hold a candle to your beauty."

Your free hand goes to your chest as a blush heats your body.  "Gods, Ignis, you flatter me."

"'Tis most sincere," he says, his smile absolutely radiant.  "I thought perhaps-"

"SPECS?  Y/N?" Voices shout nearby.  Ignis deadpans at the interruptions.

"Highness," he calls back, voice flat.  In a softer voice, he turns his attention back to you.  "My apologies.  It seems we'll have to continue this conversation at a later time."  

Noct spies your linked arms and you can swear Ignis smirks at him, but you look again and his face is impassive.  The prince frowns deeply and comes forward to grab your hand, pulling gently in the direction of camp.  Ignis drops your arm, a pensive look in his eyes.

"Ignis, I think it's time get dinner started.  Gladio has everything set up already," Noct all but orders as the two complete some sort of dominance check.  Prompto clears his throat awkwardly.  "Y/N, come check out the dock!  The fish are going crazy this time of day!"

As Noct pulls you away, you hear Ignis sigh.  Prompto mirrors it, speaking up.  "Come on, Iggy, I'll help you with dinner."

Compared to Ignis' leisurely stroll, Noct's carefree run along the beach is exhilarating and has your blood pumping.  Sand kicks up from his boots, tickling your nose and you laugh, the sound of it causing the prince to join in, loud and raucous.  Warm, salty sea air whistles past you, caressing your cheeks.  The whole affair is so enchanting.

Arriving at the docks, Noct comes to stand directly at your side, gesturing to the fish.  Some jump out of the water, landing back with a splash, causing ripples in the darkening water.

"Look at them all!" He says, grinning like a child.  "Do you fish?"

"Me?" You ask.  "No.  I've no idea how."

It's almost as if he was hoping for that answer as he summons his rod with a flick of his wrist.  "I'd love to teach you."

You ponder a moment.  You're not overly fond of fish, but this _is_ Noct and he's looking at you with those puppy eyes...

"Alright, let's do this," you say.

His eyes light up, sunlight through stained glass, as he hands you the rod.  He takes his time positioning your hands and showing you which parts do what and then, he moves to stand behind you, wrapping his arms around your frame to rest his hands upon yours for a demonstration.

You fail to catch any fish, you've lost a lure and you've broken two sets of line, but both of you are laughing until tears are pricking the corners of your eyes so it isn't a complete bust.

As the demo finishes, you find that he's moved so close, his chest is to your back and really, you don't mind at all.  His warm breath puffs against the side of your neck and the innocent air becomes charged with something indescribable within seconds.  You turn your head, meeting his darkening eyes.  His tongue flicks out to wet his lips and you open your mouth to say something-

"Hey Noct!" Prompto yells.  "Ignis says dinner's ready!  Come on!"

Just like that, you're foiled for the second time that day.  You heave a frustrated sigh, and Noct grunts in frustration as well.

"All right!" He growls back, gently taking the fishing rod from you and dismissing it.  The two of you begin the trek back to camp, Noct returning to his sullen self.  "After dinner, I'd like to talk to you."

Dinner is tense.  Noct and Ignis are very frosty to each other for most of the meal.  Prompto doesn't notice, as he's playing King's Knight with one hand while eating his skewers with the other, but Gladio sure takes notice.  He glances to Noct, then Ignis, then to yourself before his eyebrows draw together in contemplation.  Moments later, his dark eyes light up with mirth.  He winks at you and puts a finger to his lips.

"Say, Y/N," he drawls, a wolfish grin on his face, "what's say you warm my side of the tent tonight?"

Both Noct and Ignis whirl on him, practically snarling, speaking simultaneously.

"Gladio!"

"That is no way to speak to a lady!"

Suddenly it makes sense.  You remain quiet, realizing that Gladio has some sort of plan in mind.  You fix a mask of offense on your face to play along.

"What?" He says casually.  "I mean, you guys know I can't resist a beautiful woman and I haven't seen anyone else lay claim to her.  Unless, one of you...?"

Both men stood.  They glare at each other upon noticing that the other also made a move in your defense.  Gladio simply laughs at both of them while Prompto tries to sneakily take pictures.

"Well, boys, looks like you have a problem," Gladio booms, still laughing.  "Why not share?"

That's where he loses you.  Your face lights bright crimson at the suggestion; it's not like you hadn't ever considered it, but having it dragged to light has you burning in embarrassment.  The angry boys stare at each other in shock, both slack-jawed, before turning to face you.

“Look, from experience,” Gladio says, breaking the silence, “these things do work.  And you guys already have serious chemistry on a battlefield.  It’s not so different than sex.”

Ignis turned disbelieving eyes to the Shield.  “You can’t seriously mean to tell me combat and strategy-"

“Just trust me,” he cut in smoothly.  “You both want her, _she_ isn’t complaining.  I’m just putting it out there.  Prompto, I think we ought to hit up some shopping, huh?”

“O-oh, well I was just-" the blond protested, oblivious.  At Gladio's pointed look, he nods.  “Oh, right, yeah.  Forgot that I need, uh, things.  Yeah, let’s go!”

Gladio and Prompto leave, leaving naught but the crackling of the fire in their wake.  Noct speaks first. 

“Well, I’m game,” he says jovially, as if discussing the weather.  He comes to sit next to you by the fire, awaiting the strategist's next move. 

Ignis stares into the dark navy waves of the ocean for a time, almost to the point where you wonder if you’ve all gone too far.  Eventually, though, he turns to face the two of you, a wicked smirk gracing his features.

“Well, I can’t turn down such a tempting offer, now, can I?” he murmurs, voice pitched an octave lower than usual, sending heat straight to your core.  Beside you, Noct chuckles.

“That’s the spirit, Specs,” he agrees, taking your hand and leading you to the tent. 

Once inside, you’re suddenly a bit shy, standing in the middle of the tent but unsure of what to do.  Noct comes to stand before you, smiling, and you can feel the heat that can only be Ignis behind you.

"Relax, darling," he says, lips at your ear.  "We'll take care of you."

"Well, as crowned prince, I suppose I get first dibs, right?" Noct jokes and the three of you laugh.  He leans forward and presses his lips to yours gently at first, testing the waters.  

Behind you, Ignis guides your arms through the sleeves of your shirt.  When your lips part from Noct's, he slides it up and over your head in one smooth motion, gloved hands traveling over your newly exposed skin.  Goosebumps form in their wake, drawing a dark chuckle from Noct.  He surges forward again, this time intense, tongue immediately tracing the seam of your lips, asking entrance.  You gasp at the change of tone and he takes the opportunity to tangle his tongue with yours, tasting every inch of your mouth.

"Gods, Y/N," he moans against your lips, "you taste amazing.  Care to find out if that applies everywhere, Ignis?"

Hands deftly unhook the clasps of your bra and slide it off your shoulders, snaking around your front to caress your breasts.  Gently, at first, the leather against your heated skin driving you wild.  Small moans spill from your lips at his ministrations.

"Indeed I would, Noct," he agrees, rolling your hardening nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, the electric sensations crackling down your spine.  His touches get slightly rougher, nothing uncomfortable, but definitely noticeable.

Noct kneels before you, trailing kisses down your stomach before pausing to unbutton your pants and ease them down your legs.  As you step out of them, he trails deft fingers up your thighs, tickling them slightly before skirting over your already damp panties.

"Well, well," he smirks, a cocky air about him.  "Someone's eager.  Guess you're doing a good job up there, Specs."

You find your voice, then.  "Please... gods..."

Ignis chuckles, a dark sound, coating your distressed nerve endings.  "Ah, she speaks.  Please what, darling?"

"I need..." You keen as Noct begins caressing you oh so lightly through your panties, the pressure on your clit only maddening.

"Just tell us what you want so we can give it to you," he says, applying just enough pressure for pleasure to start coiling tight in your lower belly.  Ignis doubles down as well, kissing and suckling down your throat, your shoulder.  He nips and bites and between the two, you're quickly becoming a quivering mess.

It's hard to find your voice again, but you manage, your voice barely above a whisper.  "I need... I need either more of what you're doing, or one of you inside of me, and quickly."

To your surprise (and displeasure) they pause.  Ignis comes around to your front to join Noct, both of them radiating pure sin.  As the two begin to disrobe, Ignis motions for you to lay down.  You obey, propping yourself upon your elbows that you have a premier view of the show.

Ignis folds his clothes neatly, sighing as Noct carelessly throws his aside.  You giggle, but are far more focused on the endless expanses of pale skin on display for you.  Your eyes drift downwards, taking in Ignis' exquisitely toned chest.  Noct's is less so, but by no means less impressive.  Muscle is there, power of a different sort than Ignis'.  Of course, your eyes trail down to the prize you're desperately seeking in this situation: two perfectly rock-hard cocks awaiting your attention, one a bit longer and thinner, much like its owner, and the other only slightly less in length but more in girth.  _Oh my._

You gasp, your mouth going dry.  You lick your lips in anticipation, your darkening eyes raising to meet two equally blackened pairs.

"Well, princess?" Noct almost growls, voice gone hoarse with need, "think you can handle all this?"

"She's a big girl, Highness," Ignis smirks beside him.

"Gods, both of you, get over here," you demand playfully.  "Egos be damned."

And so, they descend upon you, Noct wriggling you out of you now soaked panties as Ignis' mouth meets yours in a kiss gentler than you expected.  Noct disappears briefly, and as Ignis' tongue dances with yours, his long fingers trek down your body to your sopping heat, dipping two fingers inside teasingly and dragging against your inner rough patch with enough force to coax a throaty moan from you.

"Goodness," he murmurs, breaking away from your lips, "so wet.  Let's give you what you so desperately want, shall we?"

His mouth follows the path of his fingers, and Noct materializes, kneeling by your head.  You lean forward, knowing what he'd like from you, and place a few teasing kisses along his impressive length.  Noct groans, his hand resting on your head, not pulling or guiding, simply resting.  As you take him into your mouth to properly shower him with affection, however, Ignis' tongue finds your clit and you jolt, a startled moan leaving you.  The vibrations in turn hit Noct, who lets a moan of his own go.

It's an interesting system you set up, Ignis with his fingers pumping in and out of you while his masterful tongue assaults your clit and you trying your damndest to focus on pleasuring Noct while your orgasm builds.  Noct gently guides your motions along his length, you working your tongue, paying attention to the sensitive nerves on the underside that make his breath hitch, how he loves it when you push him to the very back of your throat.  

Noct's muscles begin to twitch, his breaths grow short and ragged.  You can tell he's close, but apparently, you're not the only one.  Ignis takes that moment to suck hard on your clit, putting rough pressure on your g-spot and you pause in your ministrations, a broken cry leaving your lips, your orgasm barreling at you.

"Damnit, Ignis!" Noct grunts, and you feel the older man smirk against your folds.  Noct instead strokes himself, watching you as you near completion.

You buck against Ignis' face, chasing your pleasure.  Your breaths shorten, moans just short of screams, body tensing as the coil threatens to break.  Another hard suck and you come screaming against the strategist's mouth, back arching as he continues to pump his fingers in and out of you to drag as much pleasure out of you as he can, lapping up your juices.  When the last of the aftershocks subside, he sits back, placing his fingers in his mouth to suck them clean of your essence.  That action alone is enough to get you going again.

"Delectable," he purrs.  You moan weakly at the sight of it all.

Noct gazes at you fondly, still stroking his angry red cock, and you have the decency to feel ashamed.  "Noct, I-"

"Tch, ready for more?" He says, effectively cutting you off.

"Darling, have you ever tried double penetration?" Ignis asks, and the thought alone makes you blush heavily.  Noct laughs at the sight.

"No, can't say that I have," you mumble in reply.

"We can try it," Noct suggests.

"But, if you aren't comfortable, we can try something more to your liking," Ignis adds.  

This is a once in a lifetime experience, so you decide to simply go for it.  "No time like the present, right?"

"Indeed," Ignis agrees.

Noct lays back and lifts you onto his lap, not yet penetrating you.  For lack of a more suitable solution, Ignis uses your own slick to begin the task of prepping your ass for round two.  The intrusion feels strange at first, but Noct effectively distracts you by reaching down and massaging your still-sensitive clit.

It takes a bit of work, a little bit of some weird scissoring motion that feels all sorts of strange, but another finger later you feel like you're as ready as you'll ever get.

"Ok, ok.  Let's do this," you grind out.  Your nerves are sizzling, overwrought.  You need something, anything, to make it stop.

"If you're sure," Noct says mildly, lining up his weeping cock at your entrance.  "I've been ready forever."

"Patience is a virtue, Noct," Ignis chides.  

Something Noct apparently has run out of when he pushes into you with one thrust, a broken moan ripping from your lips.  He settles, allowing you time to adjust to his size, before giving a few experimental thrusts.

"Y/N, you feel _so good,"_ he pants.  "Come on Specs.  Don't think you wanna miss out."

Thus, Ignis pushes into you from behind with more grace and gods, it stings.  He kisses your shoulder, making soothing sounds.

"If you want me to stop, just say so," he says.

You shake your head.  "Do it."

A few moments of gentle pushing and a bit of stinging leaves you feeling so full, you feel like you're going to burst.  Pleasure sears your nerves straight out, your mind a white haze.  The boys set up a rhythm that’s strange at first, but as Gladio mentioned, their battlefield sync didn't end with bloodshed and soon, they set up a tantalizing dance.

Noct's hands grip your hips, Ignis' toying with your breasts and you're simply along for the ride, awash in the most incredible sensations.  Cries fall from your lips, joining Noct's grunts and Ignis' soft moans in a joyous symphony.  You've been so overwrought, it doesn't take long for another orgasm to rake through you, rattling you to the very core.  The boys grunt in unison at the feeling of you clamping down and rippling around them and it's almost enough to send them along with you, but they abstain.

Their skin slaps against yours furiously as they jackhammer into you.  They whisper your name like prayers, seeking completion in your divine heat.  It's almost too much for you, too good.

"I think... she's got one more left in her.  What do you think, Ignis?" Noct pants out, smirking over your shoulder at his brother.

With great effort, Ignis gives a chuckle.  "Oh, I don't know.  What do you say, darling?  Can you cum for us once more?"

You shake your head.  There's just no way...

Noct's expert fingers land on your clit and you buck involuntarily, a sharp cry passing your lips.  So strong, too strong...

The two of them begin thrusting into you particularly deep, Ignis tweaks your nipples just so and before long you wail, your body going limp against Noct, forcing Ignis to lean over you to compensate.  The force of your orgasm is too much, dragging them into the abyss right along beside you.

You think you hear clapping from outside, but pay it no mind.  Slowly, the boys withdraw from you and you wince, drawing a string of apologies from Ignis.  You wave him off, exhausted, drawing the two of them in for some well-deserved snuggles.  

You settle for being sandwiched between them, flat on your back as they lay slightly on their sides, curled into you.

"Thank you for indulging us, Y/N," Ignis whispers into your hair, idly stroking your side reverently.  "It's been such a treasure having you with us."

"Yeah, it has," Noct agrees, smiling sleepily down at you.  "It kinda sucks that we have to leave for Altissia tomorrow."

"It's alright," you murmur, half asleep.  "Let's just enjoy the time we have.  I cherish it, too."

~~~

You awake in the night to an overwhelming blue light.  Quietly peeking out of the tent, you see a portal, the likes of which brought you to Eos to begin with.  A rueful smile plays about your lips, knowing your time has come to return home.  

Not wanting to simply steal away in the night, you quickly scribble a note to your boys explaining that you regained your memories and decided to leave before things got complicated and made for the portal, waving a sad goodbye as you stepped through to return home.


End file.
